With the development of technology, people have more demands for display technology. Before leaving factories, all conventional display devices undergo multiple tests to meet the demands.
FIG. 1A is a structural schematic diagram of a conventional test lead wire structure. FIG. 1B is a sectional view along the A-A′ section line on FIG. 1A. The display panel is labeled as “11”, the signal lines are labeled as “12”, the test lead wires are labeled as “13”, the test lines are labeled as “14”, and the test signal generating device is labeled as “15”.
The signal lines 12 and the test lead wires 13 are formed in the manufacturing process of the display device. Each signal line 12 corresponds to one test lead wires 13. The test signal generating device 15 transmits test signals to the signal lines 12 via the test lead wires 13 for performing display tests on the display panel 11.
In order to facilitate disposing signal terminals, the test lead wires 13 are cut off after the tests of the display panel 11. However, since the resolution of the display panel 11 is becoming higher, the intervals between the test lead wires 13 are also becoming narrower. During the cutting operation, debris generated by cutting may easily cause the short circuits between the different test lead wires 13.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a test apparatus and a test lead wire structure for resolving the problem of the prior art.